


Reality is NOT For ME

by MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote



Series: Tales From the Dreaming Forrest [1]
Category: MLP - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, thing might get a tad dream steamy toward the end of part one!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote/pseuds/MellenCollie_An_ShrinkingCoyote
Summary: (First Fanfic;Please note this was inspired by LadyAnatares work which inspired me to make my Reader O.C.  McKenzie "Bones" Réiltín. This story is Mc's (My Personal O.C.'s) Story it has No I repeat NO Cannon ties to Lady's work this is just My personal H.C.! it flesh's out Mc for me Please remember this!)A Tale about a Lonely 15 year old who is sick to death of how she is treated by everyone in the"waking"world simply because she is female and born pretty in a "well off family" One Night after stealing her mothers medication she finds herself in a different body in a different world A place she comes to Call the Dreaming Forrest.There She meets new friends who could care less the form she wears A care for her for WHO she is rather then What/How She appears. Her first such Friend "Blue"Named such as that's the color his aura gives off. Is a Stocky Skeleton boy who is dealing with his own need to escape the "waking world" for reasons he don't really wanna talk about yet.Story updates at bare minimum 3 times a month(thats it folks best I can do for now subject to change)





	1. China Doll VS William&The Shrew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Doll - Underfell Edition.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651441) by [LadyAnatares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares). 



> This story has a Sans that is between Undertale and UnderFell as I feel Like the everyone Dusting each other being all Edgy attitude happened gradually And Sans and his family grew into how things are Currently in most UnderFell A.U's. I think that's why most UF!sans in fanfic's do not like to talk about how things where Underground,because he remembers how things had been before it all went south and it's a painful thing to think about.at least that's my H.C. on it all. In dreaming people appear how the feel in their heads this is why Sans looks bigger then a normal Undertale Sans but not quit the shark toothed red magic edgy guy he is becoming in the waking world,and why Mc looks like a Coyote with a skeleton pattern to her fur,Coyote because they are very free critters that know how to adapt to deal and the skeli pattern to her black fur is how she feels her waking world body must look thanks to how her Mother forces her to eat so she can be a proper model. 
> 
> This bears repeating so I'll state it again so My in box dosn't get flooded.  
> This is My Personal O.C's(reader) back story Head-cannon For LadyAnatares's Not Your Doll - Underfell Edition. Story.  
> It is in no way no shape or form CANNON to N.Y.D.UF!  
> This is all just me fleshing out Mc mainly for me and trying my paw at writing instead of drawing a story out for a change,I've had this floating in my head for awhile now.  
> I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> And now for the shameless plug because I can;Please go read N.Y.D, trust me you won't be disappointed,just don't try to read it in one go,sleep is an important thing for Humans to do!

   ***you again?gee bones doncha do anything other than sleep lately?**

  
     Asked a voice on the meadow below me.

  
         "I go to class and work Blue"

  
     I said as I looked down from my perch in the pine.I grinned the stocky skeleton showing him a good many of my sharp teeth in more of a threat display than any true smile.

  
       "Besides I could ask the same of you Sugar, cause your here nine outa tens times with me so... And I am "in" English 2 right now, technically.It's just boring A.F. frigion Romeo and Juliet is being read right now it's so boring that instead of paying attention I'm here with you."

  
    I Razzed Blue then "winked out" reappearing in front of him so I could boop his nasal bone which made him chuckle.

  
     ***'s not boring bones, 's got romance, violence, death and under aged sex!really ya just gotta give it some time the opening bit is a little dry but it gets better...if ya pay attention...**

  
    Blue wrapped a hard bony arm around my waist and pulled me super close to him and practically put his face nose bone to muzzle with me, he  had this sleepy..well more than he normally has on anyhow sleepy look to his face and a slight blue tint to his zygomatic bones and his voice did that weird thing that makes my lower gut all tight and tingly,gods I HATE that feeling!And it always comes with a blush so deep it shows through the white skull-like markings on my black-furred face and my damn ears get all droopy!

  
    ***besides bones doncha think all that star-crossed lovers and meant to be's 's kinda hot?**

  
He damn near put his mouth on my muzzle and I just couldn't deal with how my body was feeling over this so I "winked out" and reappeared in the Pine.

"Damn it, dude, that was not cool!"

I growled down at Blue he just barked out a laugh

  
  ***daaamn bones your face,heheh so worth it!**

   
  "Yea Yea Yuck it up bonehead Yuck it up!" I barked at blue.

  
      "You're soooo damn funny!"

  
     A slight Buzzing hit me in the ears, shit time for Chem already?

 "Gota go and blow stuff up topside Blue see you later!"

  I said as I jumped off the branch and woke up in the"Waking"world again just in time to get my shit together and run next door to Chem class. Today was gonna be awesome Gods I LOVE CHEM we get to make ~~bombs~~ fireworks and pyro technics for drama class yea, For drama class riiiiiight nothing illegal here folks!

   
*************5 hours and one long limo ride later***************

  
    "MISS REELETIN Please try and look more animated for this shoot!"

   
Yelled the man from the modeling agency my ~~BitchZilla~~ Mother hired to ~~piss me off and stare at my underaged DDD chest fat~~ "manage" me.  
It's been 6 shoots and this fucker STILL couldn't pronounce my last name right and of coarse I had to correct his ignorant American arse about it.

  
    "It's  Réiltín!,  Réiltín!, say it with me now RAIL-TEEN  Réiltín! It's not that Fucking Hard asshole! If you can't manage that Just Call me Mac or ZEE! but for the love of the Holly Kings, frozen ARSE stop butchering the Gaeilge(gailin)Language!"

   I screamed at Mr stupid American.  
From behind him I heard my ~~evil~~ ~~momzilla~~ Mother hiss

   
 " McKenzie Language!Young ladies of proper breeding do NOT speak Like sheep farmers at dog trails to their betters!"

   
  She seems to think if it's got a Dick and Money or a family with Money it's my "Better" I snorted at that. and Tried to be more"Animated" to get through this damned shot.I HATE modeling, HATE having to dress up and have hair and makeup done to me just so I can be"Perfect" for people I could care less about, But sadly my 15-year-old arse didn't have a say in it.

   
   It was Do what the ~~evil bitch of the west~~ Mother said or have to deal with the poor me victimizing shit she will pull if I try and tell her I want more in life then to be some dumb arse trophy wife! Every time I think she is about to pull that crap all I can hear in my head is Mom Gothel singing Mother knows best from Tangled!Ugg Punzel, I so Know you're feels!

   
      At least at night(or whenever I'm bored brainless in school), I have a good outlet with people I can get along with and be myself! even If myself in what I call the Dreaming Forest is a short jet black coyote with white skeleton like markings(hence why my friend's there call me Bones)And a ripped half flopped right ear. The only thing that drags over from the"waking/real" world is my heterochromia or "odd" eyes. my right is a honey hazel while my left is a deep Jade mixed with Cyan. My passport and school I.D just say"hazel" on them because being odd eyed is rare in humans or the DMV is just lazy or something.

  
When the shoot was finally over and we finally got home and after what my mother laughingly called dinner I went went up to my room and locked myself in.

   I happily took the sedatives I stole from mothers bathroom and snuggled into bed to go be with people who like Me for the real Me and didn't treat me like a damn china doll!  
  
  
 


	2. Authors note

I'm not **dead** , but I have been going through a **LOT** of Medical bullshit,updates will be _**spars**_ until April. **sorry.**


End file.
